elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jehanna
Jehanna or Jehenna is one of the eight major kingdoms in the province of High Rock and is located on the northeastern point of both the province and the region of Wrothgar. Jehanna is perhaps the youngest kingdom in High Rock, being established sometime after the creation of the Second iteration of Orsinium. By game *Jehanna (Arena) *Jehanna Docks (Online) Description Geography Jehanna is the center of the Kingdom of Jehanna, which is located on the northeasternmost portion of High Rock. Jehanna and the city of Fharun are adjacent to each other, both located on the northeastern portion of High Rock. Fharun is located on the summit of a mountain while the city of Jehanna is located on the lower basin, closer to the Sea of Ghosts. Jehanna is a port city by heart, having a close proximity to the West Skyrim capital of Solitude. Port ships move in between the city of Solitude and the Morkul Stronghold in Central Wrothgar, it eventually goes to the city of Northpoint. Traditions History Second Era The city-state of Jehanna was not around during the Interregnum in 2E 583, around this time, the Bretons of High Rock had yet to colonize the snowy wastelands of the Wrothgarian Mountains, only the Orsimer had settled in the region. While the city of Fharun was an Orcish stronghold, the city of Jehanna was merely a small jetty on the base of Mount Sorrow, inhabited by the Ogres of the Western Reach. The road in between Bangkorai and Wrothgar is known as Jehanna Road, implying that the name transcends the city's lifetime by several years. The creator of the jetty is unknown, but the site would be where the modern-day Kingdom of Jehanna would thrive and prosper.Events in The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Jehanna in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Jehanna was under the rule of King Bedyctor.Events in During the Imperial Simulacrum, several conflicts ravaged the provinces, claiming territory and seeking vengeance against their neighbors. One such conflict was the War of Bend'r-Mahk, which occurred all throughout the Western Reach and the northern Dragon's Teeth Mountains. The Nords of Skyrim invaded the provinces west to claim territory they felt was originally theirs, which they had before the War of Succession. The Nords were able to expand their territory further across the Druadach Mountains and into areas such as Wrothgar and Craglorn. The city-state of Jehenna held a large Breton resistance in the war and was a central point of interest in the conflict, same goes with the city of Elinhir in Hammerfell. The war had reached their height in 3E 397 when Pergan Asuul was defeated along with the Umbra' Keth by the Soul of Conflict.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim''Events in Trivia *In an earlier development stage, ''Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Jehanna's team was known as the Iceblades.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * ** es:Jehanna Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: High Rock Locations